Several industries use various entity matching technologies to uniquely identify entities. However, when a person moves or changes a last name (e.g., due to marriage or divorce), for example, it becomes challenging to link those two “people” together and confirm that they are one person. In previous systems, social security numbers or other governmental identification numbers have helped in creating confidence in whether two entities with different demographic data are, in fact, one entity, but these identifiers are not always reliable, and the availability of some identifiers in records, such as, social security numbers, has decreased due to security and privacy concerns. Additionally, data entry errors add to the challenge, as the entered identifiers may include typographical errors and therefore cannot be relied upon.